True Calling
by Annalia
Summary: Aura was just a normal girl, or at least, that's what she thought. Then one night, she is swept away to Middle-Earth to discover who she really is and that she is anything but normal. Not wanting to accept her destiny, she tries to return to the mortal wo
1. Legolas

Aura was walking, actually running, from the place she thought was her home. She had just discovered that she was adopted._ Howcould they have never told me? _She thought, as she ran through the dark streets of NewYork. The anger and rage she felt was enough to keep her warm on this cold automn evening. Then she felt cold and began to run faster, her mind racing with her. She turned a corner and hit something or someone. The sudden impact was so forceful that she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Aura awoke to find that she was lying on something soft in a room with lime-green walls. She sat up abruptly, but fell right back down from the searing pain in her head. "Good, you're awake." She heard a voice behind her. She turned, straining her eyes in the darkness, trying to see who had spoken. "Who's there?" She asked, in a rather frightened tone. "Do not fear me, I will not harm you." Whoever was there sensed her fear. "Show yourself." She said, trying to sound braver than she felt. Then she saw a figure in the darkness, moving steadily towards her. She tried to get up, but the pain in her head wouldn't allow it. "What's happened to me?" She asked. The figure became clearer as it opened a curtain, and the blue light of early dawn flooded the room. "I am here to help you." The person talking to her was not quite human. He had dazzling blue eyes, golden-blonde hair that reached is elbows, and peculiar pointed ears. "Who- what are you?" She asked, finally conquering the pain in her head so that she could sit up. "I am an elf, and I have been sent to bring you back-" she cut him off. "What do you mean you have been _sent _to help me?" The elf opened his mouth to speak, but there was a sudden bang on the door. "They are coming!" "What!" "There is no time, come, we must leave now." The elf aproached her slightly and beckoned to her to follow him. "I'm not going anywhere with you until-" another loud bang came to the door. Then Aura could see swords and spears splitting through the wooden door, and could hear the growling of many beasts. "The door will not hold much longer-" another bang split the door in two. "Ai, then I will have to carry you!" The elf slipped Aura from the bed and began running in the opposite direction out of the room. Aura was surprised at the strength in the elf, though she only weighed about 120 pounds.

The elf ran up a flight of stairs as the door in the front room finally gave way, and the army of demons burst into the room. "What are those?" Aura asked as they reached a landing. The elf did not reply, but when they got to the attic of the house, he shut the door behind him and let Aura stand on her own feet. "They are orcs, demons of middle-earth." "They're whats?" "There is no time, we must leave this place." He then stood in the center of the room and spoke words that Aura did not understand. The growls and angry cries of the demons were drawing nearer. Suddenly an orb of blue-white light poured from the ceiling. "Come, quickly Aura! Take my hand!" She didn't know whether to go with the elf, but decided it would be better than staying until the orcs came. She ran towards him and took his hand. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the attic door splitting and being lifted up into the portal, then it all went black.


	2. Discovering the truth

**Discovering the truth**

When Aura woke up, she was expecting what had just happened to have been a dream. So she kept her eyes closed for a moment and took a deep breath. Her eyes shot open at the sound of whispers. She wasn't lying in her bed at home in New York. Instead she was in a canopied bed with white sheets and pillows. The whispering she heard was in a language she could not understand. She tried to move but there was the searing pain in her head again. The whispering stopped and suddenly two tall figures began to walk towards the bed.

The first person pulled back the canopy and Aura immediately recognized the elf who had saved her earlier. The second person was a female. She was an elf as well, though her hair was deep brown and her eyes were forest-green. "Suilad, my lost sibling!" The elf maid bent to kiss Aura's forehead. "What?" Aura replied in confusion. "She does not understand our language, Linde. You must explain to her." The other elf who had saved her from the orcs turned to Aura, "I am sorry, we have not been properly acquainted. My name is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood." Aura did not speak, but just stared at these two strange people-elves. The elf maiden spoke, "I am your sister, you are one of us-"Aura cut her off. "I'm what! This isn't happening, this can't be happening, because none of this is real!" She blurted and sat bolt upright in the bed, startling the elves.

"Please, calm yourself, this is all very real!" The elf maid sat in a chair beside the bed and made to comfort her. "Don't touch me! This isn't real; this is just a dream- a hallucination!" Aura tried hard to wake herself from what she believed to be a dream, but to no avail. The elf maiden looked to Legolas and in her mind, told him to leave the room. The elf got up and made for the exit- a curtain of white sheets- but Aura grabbed his hand, despite the pain in her head. "Please, don't leave me; you have to take me back to New York! I don't belong here, even if this is real, you couldn't possibly have meant to take _me_!" The elf turned to Aura, his expression seemed gloomy, and he let her hand slip out of his. "This is very real, and you do belong here. It will all become clear to you in a moment." With that, Legolas turned to leave Aura and Linde alone.

Aura sat there, convinced now that she was dreaming, maybe had fallen into a coma when she was running in that dark alley way. So she decided to just play along. Linde stood and paced the floor. Aura realized how tall and graceful the maiden was, not at all like a human. She stopped pacing and broke the silence. "This may all be hard for you to accept, but you must learn the truth. You are an elf of middle earth." She sighed and looked at Aura. "It is too bad you were not allowed to keep your memories. I am your sister, Linde, our mother was a witch-"Aura cut her off. "Wait, what do you mean, _was_?" Linde sighed. "She is- she has passed on. Though not from old age, you see our mother was a special kind of witch. She was destined to destroy a very powerful evil and continue a line of very strong witches…" She stopped a moment. "And I was one of them," Aura finished the sentence. "Yes. Our mother, Melwe, was killed in her last battle with the demon, krahn. I was older at the time, and you were a mere infant." "But, if Melwe wasn't meant to die, how did she?" "Well, our father, Nolvo was an elf. He fell in love with our mother and the valor knew of her great destiny. That she would bear children- you and me- who would rid this world of demons to come. So in order to protect her until our birth, the valor bestowed upon her the gift and curse of immortality. Naturally, being the daughters of an elf, you and I would be born with the gift of immortality; but we are half Wiccan, so there for do not posses all the powers of an elf. Of course we do share many of the same characteristics." Linde gestured to her ears, which were pointed, as an elf's.

"But I still don't understand; how could I have ended up in the world of humans?" Aura asked. "Before Melwe was….killed, she had a spell to vanquish Krahn, and she needed more power to help her finish him off. She needed us. Though we were too young to understand, we still had great power together. So one day she took us both and summoned Krahn. He knew she would try to kill him, but he came anyway. I was old enough to say the spell with her, but you were only a baby and she held you to increase the power. I remember casting the spell and seeing a bright flash of blue-white light. The portal to the human realm was opened in the vanquish and you must have been sucked away. When I was older I discovered a prophecy, predicting the day that you would return and we will both seek out the truth of what happened and vanquish Krahn for good."

"But, as you can see, I'm certainly not an elf!" Aura moved her long black hair, revealing normal non-pointed ears. Linde chuckled, "You possessed the same characteristics of a human when you were in the mortal realm. If you are well enough, we will be able to give you your true appearance."

Aura lay back on the bed, letting the pain in her head take over. _I'm only 16, I can't be a witch or an elf, this is all wrong. I have to- must be dreaming. I don't want to believe this, but it feels so real. _She thought to herself. She then felt a hand on her back. She lifted her head to see Linde, staring mournfully into her eyes. "I know, this isn't easy, but you have to believe it." "Can you read my thoughts or something?" Linde smiled, "It is one of the gifts our mother passed on." "Wait a second, if I'm a witch/elf, shouldn't I have powers too?" Aura sat up again. "Yes, you do, but when you were taken to the world of men, they were erased, at least for that time. Like I have said, when you are well enough, you may discover your true powers."


	3. Getting the powers

**3. Getting the powers**

Aura woke up; still in the white canopied bed she had found herself in the previous day. She groaned and sat up, noticing that the pain in her head had subsided overnight. She stood out of the bed and stretched. She noticed her shoes at the foot of the bed. She walked around the room. It was quite large and almost everything was white. She felt a breeze and walked over to a long curtain which substituted for a door. She pulled it back and walked out onto a wide marble balcony. The cool air felt good and she watched the sun rise, completely oblivious to the fact that she was no longer in the world of mortals.

Suddenly she heard footfalls and knew one of the elves had entered the room. "Are you awake?" Aura immediately recognized the voice of Linde. "I'm on the balcony." She said softly, turning in time to see the brunette elf maiden, clad in a green dress. "I see you are better. Has the pain subsided?" Linde walked gracefully toward her. "Yes, I'm better now." "Come, you will dine with me and I shall restore your powers." Linde took her hand and led her back inside.

"I am guessing you would like to cleanse yourself before we dine?" Linde asked, leading Aura from the room. "Yes, that would be nice." Linde led Aura from the bed chamber, down a broad hall that must have been at least 15 feet wide. All the floors were marble and every so often at the side of the hall near another archway, were marble statues of rearing horses with Emerald eyes. As Linde led Aura, she noticed various other elves, rushing about. Some carried scrolls and inkwells; others carried rich-looking fabric and mumbled about taking measurements for a patron. Some even stopped to gape at Aura, though she did not know why, then hurried away or whispered to each other. Aura stared uneasily back at them then questioned Linde, "Linde, why are they staring at me?" Linde simply smiled and communicated telepathically to Aura. _They know we have found you and of the prophecy… _"You can talk to me in my mind too? " Aura sighed, "This is very weird." Linde suddenly turned a corner. There was another archway covered with white sheets, sufficing for a door. "You may cleanse yourself in private, here. I will have a maid bring you fresh clothing." Linde turned and left the room.

Aura looked around to find that she was in a vast room containing several marble baths and pedestal sinks. The room was kept very warm, apart from the rest of the- _what is this?_ Aura thought, _a palace!_

The room was circular and there was a wooden chest at one end. Aura walked up to the chest; inside were many towels and bathing cloths. There was also another chest beside it containing what seemed to be body wash and soap. Aura took of her jeans and sweatshirt and threw them on the floor. She took off all of her under clothes as well and grabbed a wash cloth. The tubs were designed in the shape of an oval and were-like the floors- made of marble. The head of the tub had the head of a horse with emeralds for eyes. _Must be the family crest, _Aura guessed.

She turned the knob at the top and was surprised to find that the bath water flowed from the horse's mouth, which was slightly ajar. The tub filled fast and Aura stepped into the water. The steam billowed upward and she breathed deeply, inhaling the warmth. Aura picked up the transparent, emerald-green bar of soap she had taken from the chest. It was in the shape of a leaf and smelled like mint….

After bathing for about 15 minutes, Aura stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. At one of the walls was a mirror. She walked up to it and wiped the steam off the surface to see her reflection. Her wet jet-black hair glistened, steam circulated all around her, and her wide blue-green eyes stared back at her. The mirror fogged up again and she squeezed her hair, attempting to dry it. She noticed an object similar to a tooth brush contained in a stone box on the edge of the sink. She took it up and turned on the tap. She rinsed the tooth brush and found a small vile of what seemed to be a sort of herbal paste. She decided it must have been the tooth paste and poured some on the brush. She began brushing her teeth and the paste tasted minty, the way the soap smelled.

As Aura finished brushing, another elf maid poked her head between the curtains and smiled at Aura. "Fresh clothing…" She presented Aura with a white dress that was elaborately decorated with strings of pearls, icing around the skirts. "Thank you." Aura replied weakly and took the dress. The elf maiden took the clothes that Aura had discarded to be cleaned….

"All clean, now?" Linde asked, as Aura emerged from the bathroom, wearing the white dress which her raven black hair made her look eye-catching compared to the other elves wearing various colors.

After another 3 minutes' walk, Linde and Aura arrived in the dining hall. There was a long wooden table with seats enough for 20 people. There were already elves sitting at the table when they arrived. A handsome elf with black, shoulder-length hair and welcoming emerald-green eyes looked up from a conversation he was having. "Ah, my daughter, Linde-"He trailed off when he saw you. "Wha- it can't be. I say, is that Lomundra?" He gasped and stood, sending his chair to the floor. Aura looked at Linde with a 'what the heck?' type of glance. Linde smiled big, revealing perfectly straight, pearly whites. "Yes, it is, father." The elf came closer to Aura and touched her face ever so gently, as if she were a ghost. "I cannot believe it!" Tears of joy came into the elf's face and he hugged her tightly. All of the elves in the dining hall had turned to stare in awe at Aura. The elf broke the hug and held Aura back by the shoulders. "Why, you've grown, you do so resemble your mother." Aura stared back in confusion. "Who did you call me?" "Father, she does not have any memories of us." Linde answered. "She will soon." He announced to the others that his long lost daughter had been found.

Aura took a seat between Linde and another elf with dark brown hair. Suddenly servants appeared, carrying platters of bread-loaves, and bowls of fruit. Aura took a plate containing a light kind of bread that seemed to dissolve almost immediately after it entered her mouth. All through the meal, Aura had the feeling of eyes boring into her. After several helpings of the bread and a small bowl of fruit salad, she looked up and immediately recognized the ice-blue eyes of Legolas. She looked back down at her plate and felt her cheeks blush. The whole time, Linde had been explaining about Aura to the other elves. She looked at her sibling's flushed cheeks. "I sense that he has a desire to speak with you!" Linde whispered…

After breakfast, Linde led Aura to a library a few minutes away from the dining hall. Legolas and the elf who had called her 'Lomundra' followed. "So…is he-"Aura began. "Yes, that is Nolvo, our father." Linde answered her question. "You could not possibly imagine how much he had grieved when you were taken and mother was killed. He is very excited about your return." They entered the enormous library which was filled to the brim with books and scrolls. Legolas and Nolvo stood off to the side, Legolas's eye never once lifting from Aura. "Here, I shall restore your powers…and your memories. You may need to brace yourself. Now breathe, close your eyes," Aura did this, "and clear your mind." Suddenly everything went white and images, so many blurred memories flashed back into Aura's mind.


End file.
